


Laundry Day

by jas_onlyhuman119



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castielislearning, Gen, Laundry, genderlessreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine taking Castiel to do laundry and he announces that he knows exactly what to do, and strips right there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N: I think this story is for a mature audience and so this is a warning. Since, the imagine literally says, "and strips right there," the story does not contain explicit details, but I am warning you nonetheless.

Moving around with the Winchesters meant having to do laundry at a laundry mat. That wasn't a problem really. Mostly they were inexpensive and you could find some quiet time to read or play on your phone. The problems start when all the machines are in use, there are no chairs, and/or you forget to bring something to occupy yourself. Today, that was not the case.

The laundry mat in town only had four patrons, meaning there were plenty of chairs to just chill out. The machines in the back of the store were open, a great place to see when you're about to be ambushed; you never know when you're a hunter. On top of that, (y/n) was accompanied by the puppy-eyed angel, Castiel. Fortunately, he could hold a conversation.

Anyway, Cas came looking for the boys and bumped into (y/n) at the motel. They told him they were about to head out so Castiel decided to join them. And since Castiel was still learning the ways of a human, (y/n) decided today they would teach Cas how to do laundry at the laundry mat.

With a handful of quarters, (y/n) turned to the angel, "Okay, Cas. Today, you're going to learn how to do laundry."

"I know exactly what to do." Castiel said confidently. He removed his tie with a couple of tugs, quickly followed by the trench coat.

(y/n) didn't know what to do. Castiel, an angel of the Lord, was stripping in the freaking laundry mat. He unbuttoned his dress shirt and threw it in the washer; (y/n) was just stunned. Then, Castiel joined his undershirt with the rest of the pile. As soon as you saw more than just the waistband of Cas' boxers, you slapped a hand over your eyes and squealed, "Cas!" 

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked, genuinely confused at your sudden flushed expression.

"That's not how you do laundry."

Unfortunately for Cas, the clothes that he threw into the washing machine were already wet and soapy, so he had no choice, but to just wash them. Now, here they were, a hunter and a shirtless angel, trying not to feel uncomfortable as the clothes washed… (y/n) couldn't stop blushing as Castiel talked to them; seriously… like… Adonis status!


End file.
